Snape's babysitting despair
by charlie229
Summary: What if Harry and Hermione were twins and Snape was their babysitter? Will be updating next chapter on the 16th of June 2009


**Hermione, my sis**

"Harry dear, wake up, it's time for breakfast!" yelled Mrs. Granger early that Saturday morning.

"Yes mom, I'm coming" yelled Harry back at his mother, Mrs. Jean Granger. As Harry woke up, he went to the balcony and he felt the fresh early morning breeze whip across his face. He liked this completely Muggle feeling.

But as soon as he stepped out of the balcony, he heard his annoying nerdy sister, Hermione, wailing loudly because she had to study for an exam which was some 10 weeks away.

"Daddy-

"Yes, Harry"

"Do you think, I could have my friends over for a sleepover –

TRINNNNNG...TRINNNNNG

"Mail delivery," said the postman cheerfully.

"And thank you" said Mrs. Granger, looking at the mail and slamming the door shut.

"Hermione, it's a mail for you."

"Yes, yes & YES" screamed Hermione in happiness after seeing the letter that she was going to have to go to school this coming Friday for extra classes to fulfill her favorite hobby that was studying.

"Why am I not surprised at this" said Harry after burying his face in his palms.

"Hey Hermi- what are you up to?" questioned Harry feeling completely bored that afternoon.

"Studies, like duh..." said Hermione "Aren't you supposed to be doing that too? Exams are just 10 weeks away."

"You are studying for an exam 10 weeks before it?" squealed Harry. "This is so senseless"

"You're right" said Hermione, "I should have started studying another month ago, I'm so crazy"

Harry couldn't believe that Hermione was his sister; both of them were completely different. She was the height of nerdyness.

"Harry dear, I have good news for you!" said Mrs. Granger with excitement in her face.

"Must be bad news for me then" said Hermione with a sigh...

"Your friend Ronald is coming home for a sleepover"

Ron, Ronald Weasley, was a completely simple boy with a huge secret hidden in him which Harry didn't know. But that didn't stop Ron from being Harry's best friend.

"Wee, I'm so excited" said Hermione sarcastically

"Shut up at least for once" complained Harry.

That night when Hermione was helping Harry with his homework,

TRINNNNNNG...TRINNNNNG

"Yes Ron, Harry is upstairs waiting for you to arrive." said Mrs. Granger politely.

"Yes, Yes, YESSSSS" screamed Harry and Ron both together with loads of excitement in their faces.

"Harry you have changed a lot and you've grown so tall, I don't believe it..." squealed Ron

"Ron, didn't you just meet Harry yesterday at school?" said Hermione, slapping her head looking at their stupidity.

"Don't be a nut, just for once."

The next day, at the breakfast table, Ron and Harry were having a slurping competition and Hermione was watching them with disgust.

"Just how kiddish can you get?" Hermione said finally.

"Yeah, about as nerdy as you can get!" Harry returned wittingly.

"Excuse me-" Hermione began, looking most offended, as she grabbed the fork in anger.

But right at that moment, Mrs. Granger entered the room with a piercing squeal and Harry and Hermione both groaned – they knew from experience that this did not bode well for them.

"Harry, Hermione … I have great news."

She pranced around the room in mad delight and Harry and Hermione both looked away embarrassedly because they're mother was behaving like a two-year old given a bag of candy.

"Mom!" Harry said loudly.

"Oh, um sorry dear," she said. "Well, it's just that, you know, that your father and I were planning to go to Hawaii for a time-out… just me and your dad … but till today we couldn't go … because there was no one to look after you –"

"Yes," Hermione said cautiously. "What's your point?"

"My point is that ….um..children… we've got you a BABYSITTER!!

What?! Screamed Harry

"Oh boy, this does not seem like the right time I should be here" sulked Ron

"No Ronald, It's the perfect time because your parents will be accompanying us too" informed Mrs. Granger with delight.

"Shouldn't we be yelling to death at this part" questioned Hermione with calmness in her face.

TRRINNG………… TRRINNG

"Must be the babysitter" said Mrs. Granger clapping her hands

After a while's chat Mrs. Granger invited the babysitter in and to their surprise it was…………

"Pinch me…… It seems like my worst nightmare" said Ronald clasping his head in his hands"

"Okay kids, please say Hello to SEVERUS uncle" Beamed Mrs. Granger


End file.
